It will be okay, I promise
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: Tris prior is the shy girl but hiding the biggest secret of them all. She's pregnant. What happens when a certain boy starts to show attention to young Tris? Will she reveal her secrets? Or will all just become to much for her?
1. A Baby

**Hey guys, welcome to my first divergent fanfic, it's set in a modern high school and it will switch between Tris' and Four's pov, enjoy!**

Tris pov

A baby. Something that was half of me and half of that monster. There was no question whether I was keeping it or not. I was. This baby had done nothing to wrong me or this world and in all it's innocence, it only had the intention of living and it relied on me to bring it into this world. I couldn't kill that innocence, the beauty of a new life beginning inside of me. Sure it would be a constant reminder of what he did to me, but it would bring happiness out of the most horrendous of situations now that he was gone.

This was my baby to care for and to love and mine only. Of course, my foster parents would have a small part in it all, but they didn't know yet and I didn't ntend on letting them, or anyone in fact, know about the little miracle that was growing inside of me for a while. This was my secret.

And this brings me to now. It was September, the start of the school year. It was scary to think that by the end of the school year I would have a small baby in my arms, something that would rely on me for everything, although I was brought out my thoughts when I heard a scream down the corridor.

"Tris, I haven't seen you ages!" My best friend Christina says as she hugs me tightly. It was true I hadn't seen her over the summer, my fault I know, but I had just found out about being pregnant so I had a lot of things on my mind.

"I know, I missed you too." I hugged her back, it seemed were hugging for ages before Chis speaks again, "How have you been Tris?" As much as I could trust Christina, I just simply could tell her, I wasn't ready yet. "Oh you know life with the foster parents." " I just wish they'd let you out more Tris, you know we barely saw each other this summer." "Yeah I'm sorry Chris, these new foster parents are strict as hell, and this is my last chance to find a family so I really don't wanna mess it up." "It's okay Tris," Our conversation quickly ends as the bell rings, we say good bye before heading to our classes.

I've got English first, and as per usual I'm the first one there, I take my seat towards the back and get my books out. Eventually a slow trickle of students come into the classroom, including Four, the school's heartthrob. He was good looking, I'd give him that and he wasn't stuck up like all the football players he played with. I also did have some respect for him, all types of girls through themselves at him but he just declined them every time, no girl had ever taken his attention apparently.

Just like normal English dragged on and I ended up staring out the window until Mr Jones spoke out, " Tris, can you and Four go and see the office, you've been put forward to act as tour guides for some new students." "Err, sure sir." I say. I get out my chair, and suddenly I wave of nausea comes over me, damn morning sickness, I quickly try to ignore it as I pack away my bag.

Four and I both leave the classroom, not speaking. I'd never really spoken to the guy before, and to be honest the nausea had led me to a complete spell of dizziness that made me just want to lay down. I began to sway and Four noticed, " Tris, are you okay?" I just could about see his eyes that seemed to be filled with concern before my vision completely blurred and my legs gave way beneath me allowing me to be absorbed into complete darkness.

**A/N So let me know in a review, do you want me to carry on? What would like to happen? Thanks for reading! **


	2. Why?

Four POV

"Tris, are you okay?" I ask, she had started to sway, and to be frank had gone so pale I thought she was a ghost. I didn't even get a reply as her legs gave way and she began to fall. I quickly dived for her, making sure she didn't bang her head on the way down.

I release a sigh of relief as I catch her. She's out cold, I would try and shake her but I don't want to, she looks so peaceful, so beautiful. The girl I've liked for an eternity yet never had the courage to admit, is lying in my arms. What else could I ask for? Maybe this is my chance, but then on second thoughts I should take her to the nurse.

I gently place my arm under Tris' legs and place my other arm around her back, whilst quickly walking towards the nurses office. Once I get there the nurse is waiting at a desk,

"Umm excuse me, I need some help," the nurse looks up to see Tris in my arms and rushes to my side, "Place her down on the bed please." I do as I'm told, in the bright light I could now see how truly pale Tris was, "What happened young man?" The nurse asks, "One minute she was on her feet, the next she was on the floor, it was weird she seemed fine in class." "I think she'll be fine, just a fainting spell. Just give her a few minutes. Can you wait with her while I just go and phone her parents." She takes some details off me like our names, but couldn't really give her much more then that, I barely know Tris.

The nurse exits the office leaving Tris and I alone. I don't know why but I just gently hold one of her hands, she begins to stir so I quickly let go. I could just imagine Tris waking up and freaking out as to why there was Four Eaton holding her hand, as far as she knew I was just another popular boy who was going to get with one of the popular girls. I didn't want to be that boy, I wanted one girl, and that was Tris. Everyday it killed me inside that I was too scared to admit my feelings, everyday, I just hoped one day I had the confidence to just let go of all my anxiety and just ask her, it can't be that hard can it?

The nurse entered the room as Tris started to come round, "Hello dear, how are you feeling?" The nurse asks notepad in hand, "Dizzy," Tris says quietly, "I've called your foster parents but they can't come and pick you up so unfortunately you'll have to go back to lessons, however you can stay here for a bit with Four. I will be in the front office."

At the mention of my name, Tris moves her head towards me, "Four?" She asks in a confused manor, "What are you doing here?" Here it goes, the first conversation ever with my crush, "Well you kinda fainted, so I carried you here." I scratch the back of my neck out of nerves, "Oh, um well thanks," she gently smiles, "Your welcome," I smile back. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while until Tris speaks out, "It's okay Four, you can go now," she says looking at the clock, "No I want to stay, make sure you'll be okay." I blush slightly at my comment, "Why?" She asks out of curiosity, here goes nothing,

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, now i've got a deal for you readers! I will upload the next chapter once this chapter hits 10 reviews, and I know this chapter is shorter but they do get longer in length, I've already written chapter 3 and that's over a 1000 words so I promise they will get longer! **

**Have a good day :)**

**AllStarConverse10**


	3. Is this what it feels like?

Tris POV

"Why?" I ask out of curiosity, why is Four adamant on staying here? Were not friends, we've never even spoken properly. Were two people at the opposite ends of the popularity scale. Four looks down at his feet and sighs, he looks as if he's preparing himself,

"I don't want to leave you because I want to make sure okay, I don't like the idea of you being on your own." I don't ask anymore questions, and I feel my cheeks redden out of embarrassment, "Look Tris, what I'm trying to say here is that I don't want to be the popular Four Eaton, I want to just be me, I'm sick of my fake friends. I want one real friend, and I want that friend to be you." Friends with Four Eaton. Now this either a really crappy prank someone's playing on me or the boy opposite me is completely different side of the popular boy who actually just wants a friend.

Four holds out a hand and raises his eyebrow, "Friends." I shake his hand, "Friends," I just think to myself will he still be my friend in 3 months when he sees I have a growing bulge that will be holding a new life? I will see if he'll still be my friend then.

"Now that were friends and all," Four pauses and gives me a toothy grin, "Don't you think we should learn a bit about each other, I barely know you. The Tris I know is just the shy girl who sits at the back of the class, I'm pretty sure your not like that!" Four exclaims, "Sorry to let you down, but I'm really that boring." We laugh together, "Okay what about the basics about each other ?" I nod in agreement, "Favourite colour?" I ask, "Black." He says clearly black, I feel myself light up, "That's mine too!" I exclaim, "I only like it because." Four interrupts me, and we both end up saying "It reminds me of the night sky."

We both stare at each other at awe, I wonder what else we have in common, "So how many siblings do you have?" He asks me, I retreat slightly, no one knows I'm in foster care apart from Chris. It feels weird opening up again, it's still hard to talk about Caleb and my parents. "Um well I had a brother older then me, Caleb." "Had?" Four repeats. I feel slightly uncomfortable, as tears begin to line the bottom of my eye,"He along with my parents were murdered a few years back." I whisper out, Four's face immediately softens and he then surprisingly sits on the bed and pulls me into a hug, he doesn't say anything, it's like he knows how it feels.

I quickly wipe my eyes to stop any tears that threaten to fall after Four lets go and I ask in return about his family, "No siblings, it's just Me and my Dad. My mum died when I was 8. I don't remember her much." He starts to look sad, so I say the standard "I'm sorry," he returns a smile, "Why are we getting ourselves upset eh Tris? I say no more tears!" He says enthusiastically. I laugh, this is a completely new side to Four. "So how about this Tris Prior? I shall propose an idea! How about I get the nurse to write me a note excusing me from the rest of the day so I can take you home and we can watch a good old movie."

"As much as like the idea, I don't think the nurse will let you." I say sadly, "Well you leave that down to me Prior." "Prior? Are we on second name status all ready Eaton?" I laugh, "Oh well I like to move fast you know," he smiles as he walks towards the front nurse office, I can't just about hear their conservation, "Mr Eaton, I cannot let you take a student out of my care, I simply cannot." I hear Four sigh,"But she feels worse," that's a lie I think to myself, my morning sickness had gone long ago, it was really only a hint of dizziness left, but I mentally thank Four for trying.

" I understand that Mr Eaton but-" he interrupts the nurse and says," She's really ill and as her friend it's my duty to care for her, can't you let it slip just this one time? Her foster parents won't be able to care for her until later, and right now she can barely stand up." Another lie.

Eventually the conversation dies down until I can no longer hear it, it's is only when Four comes bounding in the room proclaiming that he was allowed to take me home that I know what's going on. He then lifts me off the bed and follows the nurse out of the office. I'm quite shocked by Four picking me up but then I remembered he's done this before so it's not anything new to him. The nurse directs us out of the main doors and wishes me better, I give her a grateful smile in return, when we reach Four's car he sets me down.

"What on earth did you say to her to get us out of there?" I ask with a confused face, "Oh well you knew I turned on the good old Eaton charm, works every time." "I bet it did." We laugh again, "Come on let's get you back to to mine, and watch a movie." Four says happily, "We've been friends for half an hour and I'm already going back to yours, moving a bit fast don't you think?" I ask seriously, "Oh you know Prior like I said earlier I like to live life in the fast lane." He gives me an another toothy grin.

I smile, and I feel butterflies in my belly ; I've know this boy for an hour and he's already making me happy, is this what it's like to have a crush? Because if it is I'm loving it already.

**A/N Helloooo, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I really enjoyed reading them! Hope you like this chapter, see you soon. I will update once this chapter hits 5 reviews :)**

**AllStarConverse10**


	4. What can I do?

Four POV

Once we get out the car I gently guide Tris up the pathway toward my house, Marcus isn't here for 2 weeks, something about a business trip in another state. I thank god, that thing I call a father can't hurt me today. As soon as we are in the house, Tris heads for my DVD cabinet. I see her eyes fix on a certain shelf and she surfs along the titles, I dump our school bags in the corner and head over to where she is.

"Found one!" She exclaims happily, I look at the title ' A Cinderella story'. "Who knew the famous Four Eaton would own a chick flick?" " Well what can I say, Chad Michael Murray is my hero." I says sarcastically and Tris breaks out into a laughing fit.

Just before the film starts I leave the room and grab a glass of water for Tris, just incase she felt worse. When I come back in, we sit on the sofa and start to watch the movie. I try and sit quite close to Tris whilst also edging closer to her. I didn't want to get to close, I didn't even know if she liked me the way I liked her. During the movie, Tris quickly jumps up and ends up running to the kitchen sink to empty her stomach, I'm swiftly behind her holding her hair back. After about 5 minutes, she seems to be finished so I sit her down on the chair,

"Better?" I ask, She nods slowly. " Do you want me to take you home?, "No, no my foster parents won't be home yet and plus I feel lots better, it normally dies down after a while." She hesitantly says. "What do you mean normally? Tris, does this happen often?" Tris diverts my eye contact, "Tris." I say seriously as she ignores me.

"Look Four, I've know you for less then a day, I don't have to tell you everything! How do I know this isn't a sick joke you and your little popular group are playing on me? Because why on earth would you want to be with me right now, were two different people Four!" She lashes out,

"Is that what you think this is Tris? You don't get it, this isn't a prank Tris! Has it never crossed your mind that I actually care about you, sure we've never talked but that doesn't mean that for the last few months I haven't made sure you were okay and safe everyday, everyday Tris."

Tris doesn't say anything, and she just stands staring at her shoes, she then says in an inaudible whisper, "Can you take me home now please. I'm sure I will be fine on my own." I simply nod and grab my keys off the side. She follows me into the car, we barely speak in the car only when she's giving me directions to her house. Within 5 minutes, I pull into Tris' driveway, she gently gets out of the car and leans into the open window to speak,

" I'm sorry Four, I didn't meant to lash out, it's just been a few hard months, I really am sorry, there are some secrets I'm just not ready to tell." I give her a soft smile "Your not the only one who has secrets Tris," I say sadly, thinking of all my dark memories." I will phone tomorrow okay, to make sure your alright." She smiles back. Tris then slowly heads towards the front door. I stay on the drive making sure Tris gets in her house safely, once she's through the door, I leave.

As I drive away I think to myself, what on earth can I do, to make this girl realise that I only want the best for her?

**A/N Thank you for all the follows on the story! I would also love a few reviews, constructive criticism is very welcome :) **


	5. Picnic in the park

Tris POV

It's been a month since Four and I became friends, we were getting closer everyday, he has even started sitting with my friends at lunchtime, the first time he did it, Chris gave me a little wink. She thinks Four and I are together. I do like him and over the past month I have realised that he does care for me but the only problem is that I can't go out with him, he doesn't know about my baby. I'm scared to tell him too because what if he turns around and abandons our friendship. I don't want that - because I'm starting to care a lot about him too.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone buzz, "I'm coming to walk with you, be there in 5." It was a text from Four, this was another thing he had started to do recently, walking me to and from school. I did enjoy walking with him because i enjoyed every minute I spent with Four.

I quickly send a response to Four and grab my bag. I'm 3 months pregnant today, and still no one knows. The thing is, I know I need to see a doctor, I want my baby to be healthy and I haven't taken any vitamins or stuff what your meant to take when your pregnant so I really need to do it. But I'm petrified. Because it would mean telling my foster parents, and therefore my little secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I dart down the stairs, grabbing a few pieces of toast on the way out, "Hungry?" My foster mother, June, asks, " Starving, I will see you later." I smile and walk out the door. Just like usual Four is waiting for me on the corner,

"Prior, it's a glorious morning so how about we take detour in the park?" Four grins, " But won't we be late for school?" Trust me to think about school. " My dear dear Tris, we have no first two periods so I believe we do have some time to kill." "Oh yeah." I reply. Damn these hormones were really messing with my head.

On the way to the park we talk small talk and such, however once we reach the park, Four takes my hand and leads me to a part of the park I've never been before. It's then when I see it. Under a beautiful willow tree, there is a laid out picnic.

"Four what's all this?" I ask questionably, he's doesn't respond with some sarcastic comment or joke but Instead with a very serious tone, "We need to talk Tris." I sit down and he soon follows but he doesn't release my hand.

"Look Tris, this past month has been amazing, your my best friend and I never thought that would be possible. So look what I'm trying to say, is that I like you, I really do and I can't hold it in any longer." He looks into my eyes pleading for an answer.

"Four-" I start but he interrupts me, " Don't call me that." He says gently, "Then what do I call you?" " Just not anything for now." I give him a confused look but he signals me to carry on. "Four, I like you too, I really do. But something big is holding me back and I can't tell you what it is." He looks hurt but still responds, " I don't care Tris Prior, whatever it is I can help you get through it." He squeezes our held hands, and I give him a weak smile.

" So the only thing I can ask Tris is will you go out with me?" He stares into my eyes waiting for an answer. What do I say? Of course I want to go out with him, I like him a lot but I'm scared of love after what that monster did to me. There's also the quite big situation of him leaving me once he finds out about my pregnancy. Four says he will help me through anything and I believe him to some extent. Although I just know a baby will be too much.

However, against all the rejections my mind is telling me, I squeeze his hand in response and say "Yes."

Four slowly releases our hands and brings his up to my face carefully touching my cheek, he then gently places his lips on mine. I kiss back, savouring every moment as the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. This may have not been my first ever kiss but it was my first ever kiss that I felt so much passion. It wasn't rushed, and Four did it so lovingly. As we pull away for air, our foreheads touch.

" I've been waiting so long to do that." He whispers, I don't respond verbally but I simply kiss him back.

**A/N Thank you for reading, I would love if you could leave a review, they give me motivation to keep writing! **


	6. Sharing secrets

Tris POV

It's been a month since Four and I got together, and well it's safe to say it's been the best 4 weeks of my life. He's been so loving and kind yet able to make me laugh with just one funny face, I think I'm falling for him and hard - and this is why I need to tell him.

I'm four months now and I'm starting to show, my foster parents found out I was pregnant last week, I didn't intend on letting it happen but I left my laptop open when I went to the toilet and I accidentally left it on a pregnancy website. Of course several questions were raised and I ended up spilling out my secrets. However luckily, my foster parents spoke with social services and they regard me as being in a 'safe and healthy environment' so they're allowing to me to keep my baby, not that I was ever going to give it up in the first place!

I've decided to tell Four today because he's coming over to my house just to hang out, I quickly text him to see where he is, and instantly get a reply 'I'm standing outside, let me in xx' I laugh and go to open the door, as I do I'm greeted with his cheeky grin.

"You know there's a door bell there for a reason!" I laugh, and he quickly gives me a kiss before coming inside. We then go both and sit on the sofa.

"Tris, I want to give you something," Four reaches into his pocket and brings out a small box, he then looks into my eyes and I smile.

"Four what's this?" I ask pointing at the small box,

"We've been together a month a Tris, and I know it isn't a big anniversary and all but I saw this and instantly thought of you." He says lovingly, "You shouldn't have." Four is grinning as he opens the box, it's a beautiful necklace with a raven on it.

"Oh Four-" but he interrupts me, "I told you not to call me that." He jokes, "Well then what am I meant to call my boyfriend." He takes a deep sigh in before saying. "Tobias." " Tobias?" I question. "Yeah that's my real name, but please keep it between us." I stop him talking by giving him a passionate kiss, once we break away he puts the necklace on me. He just told me his secret, it's time to tell mine.

This is the hardest thing I am going to have to do, this could ruin everything.

"Tobias while were revealing secrets all, I need to to speak to you." I say in a serious tone, Tobias seems to pick up on my tone and grabs my hand, "Hey,what's up?" "Well I'm-" I try and choke out the rest but it doesn't seem to come, the thoughts of what that monster did to me and the possibility of losing Tobias at this very moment is all too much to handle, as a result a stray tear runs down my face.

Tobias quickly wipes away my tear, "Tris, your getting me worried now. It's okay just tell me." He says, I suck in a load of air and quickly breathe out "I'm pregnant."

I look into Tobias' eyes, they're a mixture of hurt and sadness. He automatically thinks I've cheated on him, I quickly try and fix his wrong judgement,

"Tobias, I didn't cheat on you, I promise, I was pregnant when I met you, I was just to scared to say but now I realise I need to give you the choice whether you want to still be with me." I say sadly, "Who's the dad?" He asks with a tinge of anger in his voice, "You don't know him, let's just say he's gone and never coming back."

I think Tobias realises that no one is going to steal me away from him and his face quickly softens,

"Look Tobias, I understand that you've never wanted this so I completely understand if you want to leave me, we could still be friends." His eyes fix on mine, "Tris you seriously think I'm gonna leave you? I like you, heck I love you! When I said we could get through anything I meant it!"

I raise my voice slightly, "You realise this isn't going to be a walk in a park, having a pregnant girlfriend isn't going to boost you reputation as Four is it? They're all going to think its your baby."

Four then takes both of my hands in his, " Tris, I don't care about my reputation, all I care about is you. Anyway let them think it's mine, you said it's father isn't around, so why don't I be the father?" Im shocked by his proposition,

"Tobias, you'd be throwing away your life, your 16. I can't let you waste your life." His face immediately hardens, "Tris, I would not be wasting my life, my life is with you and I'm not letting you do this on your own. I love you." I don't know what to say, all I can say back is,

"I love you too." Tobias then immediately brings me into a hug. Maybe I won't be alone after all.

**A/N Now I've had some reviews saying about wanting some drama to happen! I promise it's coming, it will start kicking off soon. I've just had to get these chapters out the way! Thank you for reading, can you please review what kind of drama you want to happen, I know what I want to do but I would love to see what you want too! :) **


	7. Boy or Girl?

Tris POV

Today is the day I find out my baby's gender, I'm secretly hoping its a girl because I've got the perfect name for her but then again I would still be over the moon with a boy. The only problem is that for this scan my foster mum can't come so I will be alone.

Tobias and I have been distant for the last few days since I haven't seen him, he said something about his back hurting him bad, although I don't really believe him. He hasn't been at school for a few days and he won't let me come to his house. I thought everything was fine but maybe this whole baby drama finally hit him and he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I wouldn't blame him.

I'm getting ready to go to the doctors when suddenly my phone rings, I eagerly pick it up. It's Four. "Hey." He croaks out, " Tobias are you okay?" He doesn't sound to good. "I'm fine Tris, what are you doing?" He tries to sound upbeat, but I know it's an act. "Oh well I'm off to a doctors appointment." "What is something wrong you or the baby?" His voice is full of panic. " I'm fine, I'm just finding out the gender." I say happily.

"Who are you going with?" He questions, "No one." I whisper, "Why didn't you say anything? I want to be involved remember Tris."

" I don't know, we've just been distant the last few days, I thought you didn't want to see me." I say sadly,

" Oh Tris, I'm would never ever do that. I'm coming now, be there in 5." The phone then goes silent.

I anxiously sit on the sofa for a while when I suddenly hear a car beep, I leave my house and find Four sitting in his truck. I quickly get in.

"Hey." He says as he leans over to kiss me. "We better get going otherwise were gonna be late." I say. As we drive, it is silent until Tobias speaks out. "Tris, I'm sorry for the last few days, it's just I've had a few problems with my dad, it's all good now, I promise I will be there now." I don't say anything but I just take his hand and squeeze it. I don't need to say anything.

Once were in the clinic waiting room, I start to feel nervous as other women and their partners are staring at Tobias and I. I could just imagine what they're thinking, but they don't really know my story. How can they judge me? It's a fault in human kind, we judge before we know all the parts of the story and I hate. I really hate it.

Tobias senses my anxiety so he squeezes my hand and gives off a death glare to all those staring at me, they all quickly drop their eyes and divert they're attention. I quickly whisper "Thank you." to him and in response he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

We wait another ten minutes before my name is called out. "Beatrice Prior." A nurse says, Tobias and I get up and go in direction of the doctors office.

I'm greeted by Leah, my doctor. She's dealt with my pregnancy all the way through but she's doesn't know my situation. I don't think I can trust anyone with it, I'm still not sure if I will tell Tobias yet and I love him with all my heart.

"Hello Tris, big day today. How you feeling?" She asks as I walk through the door, "I feel good." I smile, Four them walks through the door after me, Leah looks up in surprise. As I lay myself on the bed Leah says, " Ahhh, you must be the father." She smiles, I look at Tobias hesitantly, but he smiles back and comes over to hold my hand. "Yes, I'm the father, my names Four." He holds out his hand and Leah shakes it, "Very nice to meet you." Four gives a courteous nod.

I then look into his eyes, he's serious about being this baby's father. At the thought of not being alone, a tear runs down my face, but Tobias just wipes it away and strokes my cheek. "I love you so much." I whisper to him, " I love you too." He replies.

"Shall we start?" Leah asks, Tobias and I nod. I lift up my top, and Leah puts gel on my slightly swollen stomach, even at four months I'm not very big so I have escaped all the attention when it came to school. Nobody knew yet but that was all due to change.

"Right Tris, the baby looks all healthy. You wanted to know the gender didn't you?" I nod whilst still looking at my little miracle on the screen. "Well it looks like you have a beautiful baby... girl." A girl. I look at Tobias he has tears in his eyes as do I. "A girl, we have a girl." I whisper. Four leans down and kisses me lovingly on the lips, " I know and I'm going to protect you both with my life. I love you both so so much." I smile, and kiss Tobias again.

Leah prints off some pictures of our baby girl and gives us an appointment for in a months time. We both convey our thanks to her before we leave.

As we are sitting in the truck Tobias looks at his phone. "Is that the time? I'm so sorry Tris but I'm going to have to drop you to your house, my father wants me home." He says sadly, "Hey it's okay, I'm just thankful you're here with me." "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. My girls are all that I need in my life." I laugh, "Yeah we love you too Tobias." I say has I rest my hand on my stomach. Four begins to drive, he places one hand on the wheel and his other one on my stomach. I've never felt so safe.

After what the monster did to me I never thought I would feel secure ever again, but I was wrong Tobias has made me feel so safe and I couldn't be more thankful. What would I do without him?

Once we reach my house Tobias drops me off, but not before giving me and long passionate kiss. "I will talk to you later okay?" I nod before kissing his cheek, before I forget I give him a ultrasound picture. We say goodbye and I go inside.

When I go into the kitchen, I find my foster parents home. "How did it go?" My foster mum asks, "I'm having a baby girl." I squeal in excitement. Both my foster parents give me a hug before congratulating me. I then excuse myself and go to my room to nap.

A few hours later, I wake up to my phone ringing, I'm startled but then I look at my phone. It's 1am and Tobias is calling.

"Tris, h-help me, please." His voice is coarse, something's not right.

"Tobias where are you?" I ask frantically. "H-home. Please help." His voice is panicked but full of pain. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I quickly get out of bed. "Tobias can you hear me? I'm coming, I promise."

I get no reply.

**A/N Thank you for reading, leave what you thought of the chapter in a review! Have a nice day :) **


	8. Run

Four POV

I look at my phone, I'm ten minutes late. The thing I call a father is going to beat the hell out of me. I slowly open the door and creep into my house but he's there waiting for me. He's always waiting for me.

"Tobias, your late." He says angrily but not looking at me. " I know I'm sorry but-" "No excuses Tobias, if your late you know the consequences." I would beg him not too, or say I'm sorry over and over again but over the last 10 years I've learned it doesn't make a difference but in fact makes it worse.

My father slowly edges towards me by the front door, each footstep that he takes vibrates through the floor sending fear through my body. As he moves closer, he takes off his belt, the rattle of the buckle sending fright into my very bones.

Before I met Tris, I was only scared truly of four things. Heights, small spaces, hurting someone innocent and my father. But now there's one more fear and it weighs down on me more then anything. I'm scared my father will hurt Tris and my daughter. It would kill me to see them hurt and therefore by taking these beatings I'm protecting them. Then again I think I just tell myself that to makes this whole situation less painful. If I believe I'm doing it for the greater good, then surely it shouldn't hurt so bad? However sometimes I simply just think it doesn't make a difference.

As my father hits me for the first time tonight I can tell it's going to painful, he's angry, so angry. I guess alcohol has played a part in his fury against me this time. I try and contain my screams because I don't want give him satisfaction of him hearing me in pain.

Every hit hurts more then the last. Every hit stings longer then the last. Every hit is harder then the last. Why does he do this? Why?

As he carries on my brutal punishment I feel myself slipping away, my vision blurring as pain takes it's toll on my body. I feel myself falling into darkness, he might stop now. But he doesn't, he keeps hitting, punching and whipping until I loose conscious.

\

I wake up startled when I hear the door slam, he gone, he's left. My moment of happiness is immediately lost as the pain of my beating washes over my body. I can't help grunting as I try and move my hand to my pocket to reach my phone. The pain is agonising, it's like my flesh is being torn apart. I eventually reach my phone, and I dial Tris' number. It's barely rings before she picks up, she's confused I can tell. I don't know at what hour I'm calling but it must be late because she sounds sleepy too.

"Tris, h-help me, please." I barely croak out,

"Tobias where are you?" She asks frantically.

"H-home. Please help." I can barely speak now, the pain is becoming too unbearable.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She shouts down the phone, "Tobias can you hear me? I'm coming, I promise."

I try and reply but I can't, it's all too much. All I think to myself is Tris to come quickly. It's never been this bad, never. I try to not move while Tris comes, but it's hard as I can feel blood oozing out of my back. There's so much, too much. I know it's not a good sign, they always tell you in those first aid classes to put pressure on wounds, to stop the bleeding. That's what I need right now, I just hope Tris doesn't get here to late.

It's not long until I hear someone banging on the door,

"Tobias, Tobias, are you in there? Please speak to me!" It sounds like she's crying. I then hear her move a flower pot outside, thank god I put that key there. I would have never been able to open the door.

I hear the ringing of the key as they smash against the key hole, with the occasional sob from Tris. The door slams open, and I feel a cool breeze as it glides over my back, I sigh as it momentarily dulls the pain.

"Oh Tobias, what happened?" She cries, I simply grunt out. "Dad."

"I need to phone 911, I have too." "No, no, can't. Dad, will hurt me more. Please." I breathe out. "Okay, okay." I hear her then run into the kitchen to grab something but I have to close my eyes to help cope with the pain. I know I called Tris here but I want to minimise the amount of pain she's see me in, it won't be good for her or the baby.

"This is going to hurt bad Tobias, I'm so sorry, I love you okay." She then places a clothe on my back and I can no longer hold it in as I scream. Tris immediately withdraws the clothe, and stokes my sweat invested hair. "Shhhh, I won't do it again I promise." I sigh.

"Tobias, why does he do this?" "I don't know." I cry out.

I'm still laying on my stomach in the hallway as Tris grabs paracetamol,

She quickly gives to me and I crack a smile, well I try. "How can you smile?" "Because your here." "I'm serious Tobias, I don't know what to do. These cuts are far too deep." "I will just be fine." I have to stop to catch my breathe as pain sweeps over me. Tris looks at me in concern as she sits on the floor in front of me stroking my hair.

"J-just promise me, if he comes back. Run. Don't look back. Just run." I croak, "I can't leave you like this." She says sadly, "And I can't let him hurt our baby girl." "Tobias you matter too you know, I'm-" Tris stops in the middle of her sentence as there is a bang outside the door, and there is a rattle of alcohol bottles. Marcus is home. Tris' eyes balloon with fear,

"Tris. Run."

**A/N Thank you for the favourites and follows on this story, I'm amazed by how many followers I've got so I massive big thank you to all of you. Also trissypoo your review made me laugh so much, coincidences eh? **


	9. Please save me

Tris POV

"Tris. Run."

I refuse to leave the love of my life to be bullied and abused. As I hear keys rattle, I quickly open the closet door metres away and with several tugs of Tobias' arms I quickly slide him into the closet. I can see he's crying out of pain and biting his knuckles to avert screaming and to avoid giving away our hiding place. Once Tobias is safely in, I grab the towel and paracetamol that were on the floor not caring about the blood stains left behind and shut myself in too.

Marcus Eaton eventually opens the door and I can see through the cracks in the door that he begins to sway side to side holding a vodka bottle in the air as if it was his trophy. I'm so thankful he's drunk because if he hadn't he would have got in the door a lot more quickly and I'm simply not strong enough to move Four in one go.

I look down at Tobias in the closet, the dim light lighting up his gruesome injuries. I don't care what he says , I'm getting him out somehow, I don't know how, but I will.

Marcus drags himself up the stairs and hear him collapse on the bed. I'm about to speak to Tobias but he's passed out. I don't whether it's a good thing or bad thing but if it means I can drag him outside without him being in immense pain - it's a good thing.

However I realise I won't be able to get him in my car on my own so I call my foster parents. I have to ring twice before they even pick up,

"Hello." My foster mum June answers,

"June, I need you help, well Four needs you help." I hear her whisper to my foster dad,

"Tris what's happened?"

"Can you pick me up from Four's house, he's hurt, I can't move him on my own." I hear a ruffle on the other end of the phone,

"We're coming as quick as possible sweetie."

While I'm waiting for my foster parents to come, I hear a smash upstairs quickly followed by loud footsteps crashing running down the stairs.

"Oh Tobias... Come out come out wherever you are." Marcus slurs,

In the closet, although unconscious, Four starts to moan in pain. I try and settle him by stoking his arm but it doesn't work, his moans are getting louder.

"Tobias you've got to be quiet. He'll find us." I whisper in his ear, it doesn't work. Tobias let's out a loud grunt and this time I'm sure Marcus heard it.

My worst fears are confirmed when I hear Marcus' footsteps heading towards the closet, in moments the door is ripped open and light blinds me. Suddenly, an arm grabs my shoulder and drags me out the closet into the hallway,

"Well well, look who it is, it's Andrew Prior's daughter, or shall I say the dead Andrew Prior's daughter." I clench my teeth, how dare he talk about my father like that?

"He used to be a friend of mine, until he got himself killed and looks like he left his spying daughter behind." He then looks into the closet to see Tobias laying on his stomach. "What business do you have with my son?" Marcus asks,

I don't reply, but instead his gaze falls to my stomach where my hands are protecting my unborn baby, Marcus laughs in a evil manor,

"He got you pregnant? My stupid, waste of a space son got you pregnant? Didn't he? Well we'll soon change that!"

My whole body fill with terror, he wants to kill my baby.

While I'm on the floor, Marcus looks at me and laughs again. What kind of sick human being is he? It doesn't take long before his demeanour changes and he becomes angry. I take a quick glance at Tobias, he still has not woken up. Marcus notices my quick look,

"Say goodbye." Immediately I am kicked in the head and my vision begins to blur. I hold my hands of my stomach even more tightly, protecting my baby is all I care about. Marcus then starts to repeatedly kick in my stomach,

"Please, no my baby." I croak out, saying that seems to make the situation a lot worse as Marcus brings his fist and connects it with my abdomen. I scream.

I begin to feel drowsy as my head is banging, but before I pass out I hear a shout at the door.

"Tris is that you?" My foster parents are here. I sigh in relief. Just before the darkness takes me all I can think,

Please save me.

Please save Tobias. But most of all.

Please save my baby.

**A/N Please review, reviews motivate me to write, and right now I'm running low on Motivation! Anyway, Thank you for reading! Have a nice day? **


	10. Girl through the window

Four POV

I wake to a bleeping sound in my ear and all I can think is for the god awful sound to stop but as I try to move pain ripples up my back leaving me to scream out in pain. The beeping sound increases and I open my eyes to see a flurry of people come to my aid.

That when it hits me, I'm in hospital. Tris must have got me out of that hell hole just in time and I mentally thank her.

"Mr Eaton, I'd advise you that you calm down, it may worsen your condition." I do what the nurse says and try to calm down, and as I do I take in my surroundings, I'm a fairly large room and through a small window I can see another patient lying in a bed.

I quickly dismiss the other patient as the nurses start to fuss with my back,

" How long have I been here?" I ask one of the nurses,

" A week."

" N-no I can't have been. It was only last-" I stutter,

" Mr Eaton, you were brought in by the ambulance a week ago in a critical state and therefore you were placed in a medically induced coma to increase the rate of your recovery, your back was just too severely injured."

I take in all the information as the pain in my pack begins to dull and eventually subside as whatever medication the nurse has injected into me begins to work.

"Has my girlfriend been here? Her names Tris Prior." I look up at the nurse but she avoids my eye contact, she instead gives the other nurse a glance. They know something. They know something and they're not telling me.

"She's pregnant, I need to know she's okay." I carefully lie back on my bed as the nurses avoid my question again, I turn my head to look back at the patient I saw earlier, I focus on her face. She has blonde hair just like my beautiful Tris, but bruises cover the side of her face so I can't really see what she looks like. I'm about to look away but then I see June, Tris' foster Mum sitting in the corner huddled with her husband. I look back at the girl and then I see it. The broken bruised body is my Tris.

"Tris." I scream out, "Tris!" June looks up with swollen eyes as I lash out and pull some wire that's in my arm out.

Pain begins to soar through my body and my back begins to feel wet with, "Tris." I scream, I try and get out of bed but doctors rush in and hold me down as sobs rack my body, as I can no longer move I stop trying to fight the doctors and just collapse on my bed in tears, a doctor gives me a solemn look as they release me.

The nurses begin to put the wires I pulled out back in but I don't care.

"Why isn't she moving? Please let me see her. Please." I beg as tears stream down my face, the doctor stands up straight and clenches his clipboard,

"Mr Eaton, Miss Prior has suffered multiple injuries including 3 broken rips, a collapsed lung and severe abominable brushing. It seems Miss Prior was protecting you from Mr Eaton and as a result she was violently attacked, Tris' foster parents were able to restrain him before calling the police."

At the mention of my father my stomach twists and anger rises within me but I try and calm down for the sake of Tris, she needs me.

"What about the baby?" I asked frantically, she may not be biologically mine, by this baby is my daughter and I love her just as much as I love her mother.

"The foetus has suffered some trauma, although it seems the umbilical cord and amniotic sac are still intact so the baby should not be harmed although we will not know until birth." I sigh, she's okay.

Our little one is okay.

**A/N Thank you for all the motivation, it really helped! Updates may come a little slower now but I will try and make them longer in length to make up for it! Please review and follow/favourite because it really means a lot to me! See you soon! **


	11. All safe and sound

Tris POV

I wake up to a pressure squeezing my hand, I try and curl my fingers around the pressure and in response I can just hear about someone shouting,

"Tris, I'm here, come on, Tris just open your eyes." I know that voice, I would know that voice anywhere, Tobias. I don't manage to open my eyes but I manage to croak out a whisper,

"Tobias." His grip on my hand tightens,

"It's okay Tris, we're okay Tris." I release a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding, and at the moment I manage to open my eyes.

The light blinds me and makes my head spin, but once my eyes adjust I see my beautiful Tobias grinning ear to ear at me. I see he's in a hospital gown and has a machine attached. Suddenly the events of a Marcus plague my mind and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to forget the torture,

"Tris, Tris what's wrong?" I ignore his question, the memories are pushed out my the thought of my daughter and I quickly open my eyes to stare into those of the one I love,

"Is she okay?" I ask in a pleading voice,

"Tris she's fine, our daughter is fine. I think we need to worry about you for a bit, don't you?" I give a weak smile, and I manage just to move my hands so they rest on my bump, it's tender and bruised, it seems Marcus defiantly left his mark.

"The doctor will be along in a bit, your foster parents are catching up on some sleep, they've barely left you." I smile, I really do love my foster parents, they're different to all the previous ones. To most people I'm just another kid they have to care for, they have me for six months and once that times up, I get shifted to a new place. I new start. Sometimes it was okay. Sometimes it was horrible. But this place it was amazing, everything fitted together, I haven't felt like this since my parents and Caleb died, I want to stay here

It's not long until the doctor arrives and he quickly looks at my notes,

"Well Tris I must say for the trauma you suffered, the baby and yourself are doing very well, amazing In fact. Your collapsed lung seems to have heeled, and well your ribs will take time but the breaks in them will eventually heal too. Now I understand you two are desperate to get home" The doctor nods to Tobias and I, "But I want to observe you both tonight and if all goes well, then you can go home. You being stuck in here I don't think will increase your rates of recovery, but please just relax put your feet up." I smile and Four grabs my hand. The doctor returns my smile and leaves the room.

Tobias and I are sat in a comfortable silence for while when suddenly he speaks out,

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask,

"Everybody has been saying you were protecting me and that's why your here lying in that bed right now, because of me." I can see he's getting teary,

"Look Tob-" I try say but he interrupts me.

"Don't say it's okay, because it's not, you could have died and you know it." He says bluntly, I turn my face away from Tobias, not wanting him to see me cry as tears threaten to fall.

Tobias obviously realises his bluntness,

"Look all I'm saying is that I love you and I can't stand it, Marcus hurt you and you took it for me. I don't see how that's fair. But it's okay, he's gone now, hopefully for good."

I turn my face back to face Four and he caresses my cheek.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Tris, Marcus was arrested for child abuse and the attack on you four days ago, you've been here for 3 weeks." I'm shocked, no way have I been here 3 weeks. I know I've been in and out of consciousness but I thought I had been here a few days but weeks?

"But Tobias if Marcus has been locked up, who are you staying with?" I say worriedly, if he's been put it emergency foster care he could be moving anywhere and we wouldn't be able to see each other.

"Errm.. Well.. I've been placed in emergency foster care." He says and I sigh, that's the worst thing that could have happened. "But the good news is that your foster parents offered to take me in." All my worries are suddenly gone and I muster up the biggest grin I can. Tobias then leans down and kisses me on my forehead, "We can be a family now." He whispers in my ear, and I can't help but giggle out of pure happiness.

Later that evening, Tobias returns to his own bed next door as the nurses force him out so they observe him for the night. The soothing beat of my heart rate machine causes my eye lids to become heavy and they eventually fall bringing me peace.

Peace to dream of my little girl and hopefully my life with Tobias.

**A/N Wow guys it been a long time hasn't it? And I'm so sorry for that! But if like this chapter please review! I need all the motivation I can't get! Thank you! **


	12. The Monster

Tobias POV

It's been weeks since Tris and I got sent home from hospital, my back is sore still but it's bearable, Tris on the other hand has been ill as pregnancy takes it toll on her fragile body. She's just gone 6 months and the other day our little girl kicked for the first time, it's safe to say Tris cried a lot and I was just sat there in awe.

Living with Tris and her foster parents has been amazing, the only condition is that we have to stay in separate rooms, I know I shouldn't disobey them but sometimes during the night I sneak into Tris' room or she sneaks into mine. We both get nightmares from the night Marcus attacked us, so we fight the nightmares of together - it's the only way.

However one thing is getting to me. My daughter. I would do anything for her and I've not even heard her soft gentle cry yet but the thing is I don't even know who her real father is. Tris said she would tell me one day and I feel today is that day. So I walk down the stairs and find Tris sitting on sofa shovelling ice cream into her face whilst watching a chick flick.

"Typical girl or what?" I laugh, "Shut up, I'm pregnant." She giggles back, damn I hate to ruin the moment. "Yeah Tris about that." I hesitate.

Tris turns the tv down and turns to look at me, "Tobias if your having second thoughts just tell me." I'm shocked she thinks I would leave her now. I could never. I quickly sit on the sofa next to Tris, "God no Tris I would never, it's just I want to know something." "What?" She quickly replies.

"Who's her father?" Tris' face instantly pales and she manages to let out "You." I sigh. "Tris you know what I'm talking about." She places the ice cream on the floor and stares down at her bump.

"Peter." She whispers, " Peter who was in our year?" She weakly nods, "Tris you said I didn't know him." I say "Yeah well after he got sent to prison I wiped him out of my memory, it hurt to much."

I remember Peter, he was a snitch and horrible person. He walked the hallways at school and terrorised everyone. You could tell he was dodgy, he was sent to a youth detention centre 5 months ago for attacking some kid called Edward in our year. The poor guy was stabbed in the eye, he moved school with his girlfriend Myra after that and to be honest I don't blame him.

"Tris what did he do to you?" I take her hand to give her some reassurance, she swallows and a tear edges down her cheek.

"I was walking home from Christina's house, it was dark but I was not that far from home, I knew someone was following me but he was far back so I just walked quickly. I thought I was being paranoid, but when I looked back I saw the person had caught up. I tried running but he chased me now, and pushed me into an alley."

I swallowed, because I knew what was coming, I knew what she was going to say.

"I then realised it was Peter, he smirked at me and held me against the wall. I tried screaming but he hit me. He then-" She pauses as she chokes back a tear,

"Shhhh, take your time." I say as I rub her shoulder,

"He then pulled down my trousers, I tried to stop him Tobias, I tried so hard to stop him, but he wouldn't. He was laughing all the way through. A-and then he left me in the alley. I rang Christina, she came and helped me but she couldn't do anything to help me, no one could. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She screams,

I take her into my arms and hold her tightly against my chest, the anger rising inside is uncontrollable but I have to suppress it for Tris, because if Peter wasn't locked up, I would be breaking his arms right now.

"I'm sorry Tris and I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, but you know what? I'm here for you now, so I swear, nothing, and I mean nothing is going to hurt you or our little girl."

"But Tobias, I keep thinking, what if she turns out like him? She half Peter. My baby is half of that monster, I want to love her and I do, but knowing he's in there somewhere. I don't want to think of her like that but sometimes I do and it kills me." She says as retreats her face into the crook of my neck,

" Beatrice Prior, She will be perfect, she will be a princess. She will have a beautiful face that resembles that of her mothers. That little girl will be best human she can be, because we will raise her that way. I promise."

"Promise?" She asks weakly,

"Promise." I reply with no hesitation because that little girl is going to be our world.

**A/N Sorry again for the wait but my Four book collection arrived and I kinda got a bit into it aha! I would love for you to review, and if anyone guesses the baby's name they get a mention in the next chapter, clue it begins with 'L', have a good day! **


	13. Panic In The Night

Tris POV

Later that evening I'm lying in bed with some discomfort, Tobias had kissed me goodnight several hours ago and thus I knew it was late and perhaps I should have fallen asleep by now, but I hadn't. There was constant pain in my stomach, almost like a jabbing. Although it hurt, it wasn't painful enough for me to worry, babies were always moving around weren't they?

10 minutes later I begin to drift off when suddenly I feel a surge of pain rip through my abdomen. I clench my teeth as I try and conceal my pain, I don't want to wake the others. Soon enough, another wave of pain comes over me and I whimper loudly, I then hear light footsteps heading toward. Immediately my light is switched on and I see Four standing in the doorway, he must see my face contorting in pain,

"Tris what's wrong?" He asks worriedly,

"My stomach. Tobias, my stomach." I grab his hand as pain washes over me.

"I'm getting June." He quickly runs out my room and I hear him go up to the loft room, seconds later I heard several footsteps running quickly down the stairs.

June rushes in my room followed by Tobias who quickly retakes my hand,

"Tris do you think it's the baby?" I nod, I don't want to admit that something bad is happening right now. Without hesitation June calls 911 and hangs around the corridor while she talks to the operator.

I look into Tobias' eyes, they are darting all other the place,

"Tris I promised you everything would be fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says tearfully,

"Hey she might just be having a tantrum in there, it might not be anything big." He nods and just kisses my forehead, we both know something is wrong.

"Four we're going to have to take her ourselves, ambulance is 20 minutes away, they said she's top priority but there's been a crash 15 miles away so attention is mainly there right now." June says in a frustrated manor

I whimper again not only out of pain but fear, something could go wrong right now and no one in this room could help me or my daughter.

"Right I'm going to start the car, you okay to carry her down." June says in Tobias' direction, he quickly nods in reply and June hurries off.

Just as Four goes to lift me, the worse pain by far hits me like a bullet, I grab fistfuls of his shirt as I try and suppress the pain, however it doesn't work and I let out a scream.

"I'm getting you out of here now." Tobias says determinedly, he quickly peels back my duvet cover as I hold my bump and what I see horrifies us both. My bottoms soaked in blood as is my bed sheet. Tobias obviously tries to hide any feeling of fear and just says,

"I love you Tris remember, and you sure as hell better not forget it." He then places a arm around by back and another under by legs and without effort picks my frail frame up. I lean my head on his shoulder out of tiredness and whisper back,

" I love you too." He kisses my forehead one more time before rushing out the room as quick as he can with me him in his arms.

Once outside I feel the cool air hit me,

"She's bleeding June." Tobias says as he lays me in the car, he gets in the other side and supports my head whilst also stroking my hair in an effort to soothe me, it kinda works until my body ripples in pain once more.

"It's okay we will be there soon."

And he's right, before I know it Tobias bursts me through the emergency department door and someone takes me from his secure grasp laying me on a bed. I lie in the foetal position as the bright lights blind me. I can hear a doctor saying only one person can come with me and without any argument Tobias is clenching my hand and running alongside as I am whisked into a room.

"Okay Beatrice Prior, 16 years old, 6 months pregnant with bleeding and abdominal pain. This is Four Eaton. The baby's father." I hear a doctor say,

"Right Tris, I need you to tell me, where does it hurt?" I point to the places where the pain is amounting in, but just as I am being connected to all sorts of machines I feel water run down my leg.

"Doctor, something is running down my leg." I panic,

"Okay Tris, it seems your water has broken, now I believe the cause for the bleeding is that your placenta has detached so we need to get your baby out now," he says in the most caring voice,

"No she's too early." I shout at the doctor,

"I know but this is the only way your baby will survive." The talk of my daughters life makes me just nod in a agreement.

"I'm coming in with her." Tobias says, The doctor nods, I sigh. At least Tobias will be with me. "I will see you in there okay, love you." He kisses me and follows a nurse.

"Okay Tris I'm going to give you an epidural, so you will be able to be awake." I again only nod, to scared and in pain to trust my words.

As I am rushed through the theatre doors, I can only think,

Will my little girl survive all of this?

**A/N Wow guys I am truly astounded by all your responses! Can we get up to 100 reviews? We are so close! Also keep guessing with the baby name because no one has quite got it yet! :)**


	14. A bit to early

Tobias POV

The nurse leads me down a long narrow corridor towards the theatre, I'm so scared for Tris. Anything can happen in there, and I pray that our little girl makes it through this horrible mess.

"Okay through the door and there will be a chair you can sit next her on." The nurse says,

"Thank you." I say quietly, she nods and silently walks back down the corridor.

I quickly walk through the door and find Tris lying on the table, I immediately sit down at Tris' side and find her hand.

"Tobias I'm so scared, I'm so scared." I silently kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. We can't see anything as the green sheet stops up but I can tell all the doctors are flurrying around readying for the imminent arrival of our baby.

"Okay Tris, we are going to start now, you won't be able to feel anything." Tris just nods and I place my face next to her to try and comfort her. She closes her eyes, and in that moment I feel the whole world on my shoulders, so I close my eyes too.

A few minutes later I hear the doctor say,

"You have a baby girl." Tris and I open our eyes and look at each other. We break out into massive grins until I notice something. She isn't crying.

"Why isn't she crying?" I ask worriedly. My question is ignored and I feel Tris' grip on my hand tighten,

"We need to get her to ICU now." The doctor shouts, I quickly stand up so I can see what the doctors are doing and what I see makes me tremble. The doctors are placing our little girl, who is blue in the lips and face, into an incubator, I try and see her little chest rising up and down to show me that she's fighting her early entrance into this world but she isn't. Her little chest isn't rising at all. The doctor sees me staring and gives me look, in his eyes I can clearly see he is telling me to expect the worst.

"Tobias what's happening? Is she okay?" I quickly move back to Tris' side as our baby is wheeled out the theatre room.

"She just needs a little help, Tris she very early remember." She just nods.

"We need to stop calling her 'She', we need to give her a name."

As the doctor closes Tris back up we discuss names,

"I really like the name Grace." Tris says,

"Me too, and I like Layla."

"How about Layla Grace? It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

" Layla Grace Prior." I pause, "It's perfect."

" No Tobias," she says as she looks into my eyes, "Layla Grace Eaton."

I smile as tears sting in my eyes. I lean down to kiss Tris delicately on the lips.

"I love you so much."

" I love you too."

When Tris is back on the ward, a doctor tells me I can go and visit Layla, I of course jump at the chance. I look at Tris sadly, knowing she can't see her yet until she recovers from the surgery,

"Just give her a kiss from me."

"Will do." I quickly say before leaving the room.

It's a agonising wait in the lift as I slowly get floor by floor closer to Layla, however once I reach her ward I start to feel nervous. I silently walk towards to the front desk,

"Hi I'm Tobias Eaton, Layla's father." She smiles at me,

" I will just take her to you, she's very poorly at the moment so the doctor will explain everything." I nod.

She leads me into a room that full of flowers and beautiful butterfly drawing on the walls, but in the centre is the most important thing in the world, Layla.

She's in a incubator snuggled up in a light pink blanket with wires coming out of her left right and centre. The only positive thing I can see is that she's not the deathly blue colour she was earlier. Although now I can see she's tiny, barely just bigger then the size of my hand.

I want to hug her and kiss her but the plastic wall of the incubator stops me from doing any of that. At that moment a doctor comes into the room,

"Hi my name is Dr Hartland, but you call me Harry." I smile as I shake his hand,

"Tobias." I say, "So how's she doing?"

"Tobias, what I need to make clear is that she's very weak, being 12 weeks premature, her lungs and immune system haven't even built up strength yet, therefore she's going to be in that incubator for a long time. Also at the moment, we believe she may have some brain damage, although I think that is down to the trauma her mother may have suffered whilst she was in the womb, as that is on the notes."

I stiffen, even after Marcus has been gone weeks he's still causing harm.

"But doctor, we were told it wouldn't affect her." He gives an apologetic look,

"Well I'm very sorry but at the time there seemed to be no problem but right now she's having several problems, they may be only be temporary but right now it's hard to say."

I begin to feel dizzy so I sit down on the chair and gaze at Layla, she's already got patch of blonde hair inherited from her mother. I only pray to God that she takes after Tris the most.

"What are her chances? And don't try and protect me. I may be young but that's my daughter right there and I want to know. Tell me bluntly." I sigh.

"Honestly, her chances are very slim, unless her breathing and immune system picks up when she gets an infection it's gonna hit bad, and her body will not be able to fight it. So all I'm saying is maybe you need to prepare yourself for the worst."

I put my head in my hands, Tris went through hell trying to protect Layla and now she's in the world, my only job is to protect her now, but I can't even do it.

The doctor leaves the room and I'm left staring at Layla,

"Layla Grace Eaton, you are going to fight your way out of here because if your anything like you mother, I know you can. Come on baby girl."

**A/N Big shoutout to Wafflelover98 who was the only one to guess the name so well done! I'm also very sorry for the long wait but please review if you liked the chapter! :) **


End file.
